Two Guys, Four Girls, and a Portal
by PrincessFlorea
Summary: Pg for language. This is a new approach that I have never had a chance to do yet. The girls are definately not who you think they are.
1. Chapter One

Let's renew the Boring Disclaimer: HunterXHunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. 

**Chapter One**   
***   
February in the sunny town of Azure Cosmos. Just another ordinary day. (Yeah, right.) On this day, four girls went to the beach, and found out something that would change their lives forever.   
"Augh, I almost _hate _Californian winters!" complained Boiar. "No snow!"   
"I couldn't survive in snow." Eilen responded.   
"Who cares? Let's just look for hot guys!" Diana exclaimed.   
Nina looked aroungd. "No chance of that. All these guys are idiots with hairy chests."   
"OH YEAH?!"   
Eilen, Nina, and Diana trned to see Boiar with hearts in her eyes. "That guy looks SO much like Kurapika!!!"   
Eilen moved up. "Hey, it does!" She elbowed Boiar, "Go talk to him."   
"No need." Nina put on her sunglasses. "He's coming this way!"   
The guy came closer to them. "Hey," He greeted.   
"Hi." Boiar turned on all her charm. "I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?"   
"Yeah." He was wearing weird clothes, and with long sleeves, too. "My name's Kurapika. Kurapika Kuruta."   
"Hey, don't faint." Nina whispered.   
"Would you like me to show you around Azure Cosmos?" asked Eilen. She grinned at Boiar.   
"Sure." Kurapika smiled at her.   
"Dang!" Exclaimed Eilen. "I forgot I had a piano lesson today! You show him around." She winked at Boiar and ran off.   
"Who's that?" Nina was looking at a guy in a suit who was striding towards them.   
Kurapika got a look o his face. "Leorio?"   
Nina glanced back at him, "You know this person?"   
"Uh... He's my brother..." Kurapika stammered.   
_Yeah, right_, Boiar smiled to herself.   
The guy in the suit's eyes widened when he saw Kurapika.   
This time it was Diana with hearts in her eyes. "Oooh, Duo, you're going for Leorio?" Boiar gave a sly smile.   
"Hey, at least _I_ can tell that he's a guy!"   
"Are you saying that Kurapika's a _girl_?!"   
"He could be bisexual."   
"Now you're saying that he's GAY?!"   
"Kurapika isn't gay!" Boiar and Duo (Diana) jumped. Leorio had been listening. Seeing him, Duo swooned.   
"See?" Boiar smirked. "Told ya." To Kurapika, she said, "Let's go."   
They left Duo and Leorio standing there. (Nina had already left.)   
***   
What do you think so far? If you want a visualization of the new characters, there's a Character Guide. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**   
***   
"Hey, Boiar!" She turned at the sound. It was Katherine. She gave Boiar a smug grin and walked right up to Kurapika. "Interesting.Why the heck are you wearing _long_ sleeves? _And _hanging around with _her_?!" 

_WHACK!!!_

The next thing she knew, Katherine was lying face flat in the sand. "Ew, I don't even want to _touch_ you. Say anymore of that in front of me, and I'll _personally_ make you eat sand!" Boiar walked away. Kurapika ran after her.   
"Hey, who was that?" He asked.   
"A girl from school. God, I hate her guts. Her name is Katherine. We've been enemies since fifth grade."   
"Oh. By the way you whapped her, I'd say you were a martial artist, aren't you?"   
"Yeah." Boiar whirled around to face him. "Okay, Kuruta, tell me the truth. What are you doing here? leorio isn't your brother; your real one is dead!"   
Blue orbs clouded over. He stared into her brown eyes, "How did you know all of that?"   
She stared back defiantly, "How did you get here?"   
"It's a long story."   
"I want to hear it."   
Kurapika sat on the sand and stared out to the sea. "I wandered into some weird store with Leorio. We were only looking around. I do't know what happened, bu the next thing I knew, I was landing butt-first here. I think it was—"   
"—A portal." Boiar finished for him.   
"Exactly."   
"What I'm wondering is whether it's a time portal, or something else."   
"It _is_ complicated."   
"Well, as long as you're going to be here, you'd better go to school."   
"Any recommendations?"   
"Blue Sky Junior High. And a Hunter's License won't help you there."   
"How'd you know about that?!"   
"Just some intuition." She grinned.   
***   
The question is, how are Kurapika and Leorio going to get back to the Hunter World? ^-^ 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**   
(Note: *Means the person on the other end is speaking.*)   
***   
Back where they'd met, Duo and Leorio were still there. "Is Kurapika really your brother?" Dou asked.   
"Why?"   
"You two don't look very much alike."   
"If I say he isn't my brother, could you keep quiet about it?"   
"Sure."   
"Kurapika isn't my brother."   
"I _knew_ it!"   
Leorio smiled. "So, while you're here, what are you going to be doing?" Duo inquired.   
"I've already gotten out of school; I think I'll try to get a job."   
"As what?"   
"I'm a doctor."   
"Ahh..." Duoowinked. "We're in need of a doctor at the Juniour High. The nurse quit."   
"Would they hire me?"   
"Most likely."   
"Then I'll apply and see what happens. Would you show me where it is?"   
"Okay."   
"Good." He took out his cell phone. "I'd better tell Kurapika." He dialed a number.   
*Hello?*   
"Kurapika?"   
*Leorio?*   
"I'm applying for a juob."   
*Where?*   
"Blue Sky Junior High."   
*Really?! Hey, I'm going to enroll there.*   
"Great!"   
*You know those girls we met?*   
"Uh-uh."   
*That's the school they're all going to.*   
"Oh! Kurapika, where are we staying tonight?"   
*A cheap hotel.*   
"WHAT?!"   
*Hunter's Licenses don't have any use here.*   
"No way!"   
*It's either that, or the streets.*   
"Damn."   
*We can't stay at people's houses. We don't know anybody. [What?][Oh?][Really?] Hey, Leorio! Guess what? Boiar says there's a little boarding house around the school, and it's not very expensive. See, if we can both get jobs, that should be enough. Clothes are no problem, because the school is uniform.*   
"Wow!"   
*Yeah. Leorio, when are you going to meet me?*   
"In a while. Where?"   
*At the front of the Blue Sky*   
"All right. Bye."+Beep+ leorio put away the phone. "Let's go, Duo!"   
***   
Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High... Ugh... To catchy. It rhymes, too... I got it stuck in my head along with "Come on Over." It does make a nice song... Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...Blue Sky Junior High...^-^   
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**   
***   
"A new student? Just fill this out." The secretary handed Kurapika a form and a pencil. "Oh, and give this to your parent or guardian."   
_ Name, birthdate, age... Nothing about being a Hunter,_ Kurapika thought. _I wonder how Leorio's doing?_ He handed the form back to the secretary. "Thank you."   
"You uniforn will be mailed to you. It should be there by Monday."   
Kurapika nodded. He got out of his chair and left the office. Walking through the hallways, he made a mental image of the floorplan. Making sure no one was watching, he quickly dialed a number on his cell. "Hello?"   
***   
"Okay, Leorio, I think we're kind of desperate now, because we don't know when these crazy kids are going to break their neks. So I guess you're hired. If you can do the job right this week, you can stay." The principal pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "I expect you to be here, exactly on time, Monday. Is that clear?"   
"Yes, sir." Leorio almost felt like giving a cheer.   
"You may go now."   
***   
*OW!!!*   
Kurapika held the phone away from his ear. "Sorry, is this a bad time to call?"   
*No, no, it was just a book.*   
"Kurapika?" Leorio poked his head around the corner. Kurapika turned and saw Leorio give him the thumbs up.   
*Hello? Are you still there?*   
"Oh, it was Leorio."   
*Did he get the job?*   
"Yup."   
*Tell him to call Duo then.*   
"Okay."   
*Kurapika, I have to leave now.*   
"Bye." +Bip+ Kurapika looked back at Leorio. "Call Duo."   
They walked out of the building. "Hello? Is Duo there?"   
*Hi Leorio! Did you get that job?!*   
"Yeah."   
*That's great! I have to go somewhere now, see you Monday!*   
+Beep+ Leorio draped his arm around Kurapika's shoulders. "That was easy. Do we still have to act like brothers"   
"Yeah, bro." Kurapika heaved a sigh. "I can't wait 'til Monday."   
"Why?"   
Kurapika suddenly turned red. "No...Noth...Nothing..."   
"You _like_ her, don't you?"   
"...Well, she's really smart, and..."   
"Oooooooooooooh... You _do_ like her!!!"   
"What about you and Duo?!" Kurapika hastily changed the subject.   
It was Leorio's turn to blush.   
***   
Somebody says that schools in small places are uniform. Or is that just for private schools? 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**   
***   
"Getting a crush on an anime character was bad, but now he's _real_?!" Eilen shook her head. "It's still weird."   
"Well, now you can't say anything about it!" Boiar grinned.   
"Kurapika's going to be a student, and Leorio is the new doctor!" Duo said happily. "I get to see Leo at school!"   
"_Leo_?" Nina raised an eyebrow. "You really do like him, no questions asked. He's about five years older than you."   
"SO?!"   
"Does he even _like _you?"   
"We'll see about that."   
Eilen spoke up."If _they're _here, what happened to Gon and Killua?"   
"They must still be in Greed Island or something." answered Boiar.Then she pointed a finger in Eilen's face. "What were you thinking yesterday?! Are you trying to steal Kurapika?!"   
Eilen smiled. "Just trying to hook you two up."   
"Oh, you're _so _nice."   
"I think all the girls are going to be all up in his face," Duo commented. "Then again, so will the guys."   
Nina giggled, "Until they find out Kurapika's a boy."   
The phone rang. "Hello?" Diana picked it up. "Okay."She pressed a button. "We can all hear you now."   
*There's a little problem on Monday.* Kurapika's voice came over. *Do I have to introduce myself?*   
"Yup!" They chorused.   
*That's the problem. Where I'm from, and all that.*   
"New York City, that's where! It sounds close enough to York Shin!" Boiar put in.   
"You're French!" Eilen piped up.   
*What if I don't want to answer their question?*   
"Just say: 'Any more stupid questions?'" Nina grinned.   
*Okay, thanks! I—*   
"What about people who think you're a girl?" Duo cut in.   
Boiar whacked her on the head. "What about the uniform? The pierced left ear?"   
"The hair? The voice? What about that?" Duo shot back.   
*DUO, I AM MOST DEFINATELY _MALE_!!!* Kurapika was close to losing it.   
"Could've fooled me." Muttered Diana.   
*WHAT?!*   
*Hey, hey, hey, Kurapika! Keep your cool!* They could hear Leorio's voice in the background.   
"Calm down!" Boiar spoke in. Then she added, "Kurapi."   
*Oooh, Kurapika, you're blushing!* Leorio again. *Hahahahhahahahahahahhahaahahha!!!*   
Nina pushed Boiar to the side. "We'll see you later. _Some_ people are a little hyper today."   
"I'm not hyper!" +Click+   
Duo pouted, "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Leo!"   
"You'll get to see him some other time." Eilen sighed. _Why couldn't Killua have come?_   
"Yipes! I have to get home or else!" Boiar raced out the door. "Bye!"   
Nina and Eilen followed.   
***   
Yes, Eilen has her little crush on Killua.   
Anybody wanna know what happened to "Sugar Chain?"   
It was like this: 

I left the computer one day, and some freak deleted it. Then... 

Little Sister: *Sees paper on my desk**Draws on it*   
Me: MOM!!! The computer crashed!!! (and I didn't even get to save my story!)   
Little Sister: *hands me the paper* Telegram!   
Me: ? *looks at it* Holy sh*t. That was my written STORY!!! 

How unlucky... *sigh* 


	6. Chapter Six

The Return of Katherine...   
**Chapter 6**   
***   
Monday came too fast. The next thing he knew, Kurapika was standing in front of the classroom. Finally Ms. Cambridge told him to take a seat. Coincidentally, he sat down between Boiar and katherine. "hi." Kurapika whispered, taking out a notebook.   
"Hey," Boiar replied, "Look who's sitting on your other side."   
Kurapika looked and quickly turned his attention to the front. "So today, we will begin Shakespeare..."   
***   
Eilen trned the corner and heard a commotion. Katherine and her 'friends' were all clustered around a frightened looking Kurapika. Boiar was standing to the side with an annoyed expression. "What happened?" Eilen asked, "And where are Duo and Nina?"   
"The office." Answered Boiar. "Duo to see Leorio, and Nina to call her parents. Then Kurapika gets attacked by _Them_."   
It took both of them to drag Kurapika away from his 'adoring fans.'   
***   
"Hows it going?" Duo asked. She watched Leorio put the badages back on the shelf.   
"Good so far." Was the reply. "Nothing to serious."   
"Did you expect a strange accident?"   
"I don't know if I could handle that!" Leorio laughed.   
"Okay, Duo, stop flirting. We all know you have a crush on Leorio." Nina shooed Duo out of the office. Duo turned bright red. "Oops, what did i just say?" Nina snickered. They left.   
***   
[Bits of conversation during the day]   
[1]   
Daniel: hey, Jack! What's-his-face, that new kid is going after that girl you've got a crush on!   
Jack: ...   
[2]   
Jésus: Pablo, you hit on every girl you see, so what's the big deal with Kurapika?   
Pablo: Nevermind, nevermind... Hey, Eilen! {Chases after her}   
Eilen: o.O Eeek!!!   
[A note]   
Claire,   
can u believe it?! of all the ppl in this school, Kurapika (that hot new guy) falls for BOIAR! How weird is that?!   
Katherine :)   
***   
"Why the heck is everybody staring at me?" Boiar wondered as she walked down the hall. 

_BAM!_

"Ouch!" Slammed right into Katherine. Katherine glowered at her an stalked away. At that moment, Kurapika 'just happened' to walk by. Katherine flashed him a fake smile. He returned the smile, but his eyes remained emotionless. Kurapika scooted around the corner to come face to face with a girl holding a stack of pink fliers. She handed him one: 

Hey, peoples! Valentine's Day is coming up, and it's on FRIDAY!!!   
Oh boy, we all know what _that_ means— PAR-TAY!!!   
Get a date, and come on over!   
The dance goes on until midnight!

***   
Back in the office, Leorio had seen one of the pink papers. He read it with great interest. _I wonder if Duo would like to go with me..._   
Walking out (first day was over), he saw Kurapika also staring at one. "You got one too."   
Kurapika nodded. "I think you should ask Duo to go with you."   
"Why?"   
"It only said date, so you can ask anyone."   
"Oh, so you're going to ask—"   
"Leorio, _shut up_!" Kurapika glanced around. "Anyone could hear you!"   
"It doesn't matter anymore. Even I've heard the rumors."   
"What the heck..."   
***   
Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Katherine is a total b*tch...Wait until you see what she does later on. 

Question: Besides Kurapika and Leorio, which of the other charaters in this fic do you like best? 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**   
***   
"Hello?" Duo picked up the phone.   
*Duo?*   
"It's me. Leorio?"   
*Yeah. I was just wondering about the Valentine's Day dance... Would you... uh... go with me?*   
"I'd love too!"   
*[Told ya, Kurapika!] Great! Well, that's all I have to say. Bye.*   
"Bye."+Click+ Duo felt like jumping for joy.   
***   
Kurapika caught up with Boiar on her way to art. She smiled. "Hi, Kurapika. How's it going?"   
"More than fifty girls here have triend asking me out. Some of them triend more than ten times." He gave a sardonic laugh. "I had to turn them all down."   
"Why?" Boiar gave him a curious look.   
Kurapika's cheeks turned pink. He couldn't meet her eyes. "um... I wanted to go with you... would you be my date for the dance?"   
"No need to be shy." They reached the classroom. "I'd be thrilled!"   
***   
"How'd it go?" Leorio found Kurapika by the water fountain. "What did she say? Did she turn you down? Did she agree? Tell me!!!"   
Kurapika wiped his mouth off on his sleeve. "Boiar said she'd come. I was _so_ embarrassed when I asked her."   
"You go, girl![1]" Leorio snapped his fingers across Kurapika's face. "Oops, I meant..."   
To his relief, Kurapika just laughed it off. "You're getting kind of light-headed these days." Leorio noted. "What kind of illness is getting to you?"   
"You're the doctor. Tell me."   
"It looks like a bit of love-itis."   
"Sounds serious." Kurapika's cell hone rang. "Hello?"   
*Kurapika? This is Boiar! Look, my neighbor is a scientist, and I was asking her about portals. She told me that if you two can't get back to your own time, there's going to be a huge imbalance in both ot our times!*   
"What the...? Then how are we supposed to get back?"   
*Another portal is supposed to appear on midnight, Valentine's Day. All you have to do is to gain enough speed to break through the time barrier. Somehow you'll get transferred back to your original time.*   
"Is that it?"   
*The only way to get that speed is to jump for something really high... Like the clock tower here in Blue Sky.*   
"Are you SURE?"   
*Yeah, absolutely certain! I'm gonna be late for practice, bye!*+Click+   
"Weird."   
"What?" Leorio looked puzzled.   
"Another portal. I'll explain..."   
***   
*Freaky! He could kill himself that way!* Eilen exclaimed. *Instant suicide.*   
"It has to work!" Boiar protested, "There's no other way! We don't even know where or when they came from!"   
*_Right..._*   
"Look, the creator of HunterXHunter never gave the year when this happened, okay?"   
*So you actually believe that they have to jump off a creakyspookyscaryold clock tower?*   
"What else?"   
***   
[1]"You go, girl." Not to say Kurapika is a girl, but does 'You go, guy' sound right? I could've used 'You go, man,' but... oh well... 

We never did figure out when HunterXHunter took place, did we? 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**   
***   
"So you think this portal idea is true?" Kurapika asked Boiar. The rest of the group (Eilen, Nina, Duo, Leorio) stared.   
Boiar nodded. "Mrs. Miller (my neighbor), her scientific theories are 99% true. Even so, the theory of the portal hasn't totally been approved, so in this case, we'd have to take chances."   
"The probability is okay, but do you think our clock tower is high enouh?" Nina asked. "If it isn't, you would just be jumping to your death."   
"It should." Eilen replied. "It's the tallest thing here in Azure Cosmos."   
"Midnight's fine." said Leorio. "The dance would probably go on a little longer. We'd have enough time."   
Duo hugged him. "Midnight, on the fourteenth, a week from now. We should find out more about that portal."   
The bell rang, and they rushed to class.   
***   
_I _could_ kill myself, jumping from it,_ Kurapika thought. Today, he couldn't concentrate on tangents, cotangent, and sines and cosines, even though they were simple. His mind kept wandering back to the words, 'You would just be jumping to your death.'   
"Mr. Kuruta." He jumped(ha ha). "Would you plese give the answer to question twenty two?" Mr. Morgan looked at Kurapika sternly.   
"Uh... squre root of three?" He answered, panicking.   
Mr. Morgan cleared his throuat to silence the giggles and whispers, "I'm sorry, Kurapika, but that isn't correct. Katherine, would you like to answer?"   
"Square root of three over three." She responded, shooting a smug look at Kurapika. He stared at his textbook blankly.   
"Very good." Mr. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Kurapika, is something wrong?"   
"No, nothing." Kurapika mumbled.   
"Must be puberty." Someone at the back of the room snickered. The class burst into gales of laughter.   
Kurapika's face turned purple like a sunburned radish.   
***   
Back in the office, Leorio also had the words haunting his mind.   
"Ow! Dammit, whaddya think you're doin'?!" The kid complained.   
"Only washing off the blood," muttered Leorio. "That ain't nothin' to bitch about."   
The kid's eyes grew wide. None of the other adults had dared say cuss words in school.   
***   
In the computer lab, Duo and Eilen were looking at an article on portals. "Yeah, it dos say that stuff about speed. 'If the traveler does not gain enough velocity, they will move right through the portal. For the journey to be absolutely successful, it should be at the speed of light. As long as the traveler is faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful that a loco— What is this?!" Eilen exclaimed.   
"Oh yeah! Jedi at level fifty!!! I rock, oh yeah!" The boy at the next computer yelled.   
"Star Wars freak." Duo said pointedly at Adrian. A whole bunch of 'shh's came their way.   
***   
"The Time Machine?" Nina looked at the book that Mrs. Schaller had le her borrow. "How ironic. Oh well, I might find something useful."   
***   
Boiar sat in Mrs. Cambridge's class. _Maybe I could write a play on this..._She though.   
***   
A lot of Katherine coming up. Nuff said. Hey, besides a certain two people, does anyone else bother reading this? I don't mind flames, but I did mind losing that bag of spider-shaped marshmallows...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**   
***   
The six of them sat at a table in the cafeteria. "Eilen, you're going with _Pablo_?!"   
"NO!!!" Eilen rshed to defense, "I said Pablo _asked _me to go. I'm going to the dance with Brian."   
"Oh." Duo looked relieved. "I'd freak out if I saw you with Pablo."   
"How about you Nina?" Boiar turned to her.   
Nina shook her head. "I'm busy on Friday nights."   
"Oh..."   
Leorio and Kurapika sat listening in silence. Suddenly a shadow fell over them. Kurapika didn't dare look up. Unfortunately, Leorio did. Yet again, it was Katherine. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Are you that new doctor we got? Well, I was wondering if you could cure a poor girl's broken heart..." She smiled, "And I—"   
"Shut _up_, Katherine!" Boiar glared, "Your broken heart is from breaking up with your thousands of boyfriends!"   
"Well, at least I _had_ a boyfriend!"   
"Your personality must've driven him away!" Nin and Eilen watched, not wanting to get roped in.   
"Your personality _keeps_ boys away!"   
"Well yeah, it keeps _freaks_ away{right...}, but—"   
"But you can't say that she keeps _all_ the boys away." Kurapika cut in. Boiar smiled at him gratefully.   
"Hmph!" Katherine stuck her nose up in the air. As she walked away, Dup stuck out her foot and tripped her. Katherine landedin a blob of ice cream that someone had dropped.   
"That should cool off your hot head." Dup said menacingly, "You _bitch_."   
Leorio put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Maybe _you _should cool off. You looked scary that way."   
"She really pisses me off."   
"I see what you mean."   
Boiar grinned, "With her attitude, will Katherine get a date?"   
"She thinks she's _so_ popular. Anyway, she'll get some bastard to go with her."   
Nina stifled a giggle. "Even Seth!"   
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"   
***   
The weekend comes, and our characters have to have a bit of fun... You'll see...^-^ 


	10. Chapter Ten

These need better titles:   
**Chapter Ten**   
***   
The weekend arrived, and the girls invited the guys to the beach. "It's my shift. I'm a lifeguard here." Eilen said. "I'll join you later, okay?"   
"See ya."   
Duo squinted into the sunlight. "Oh, don't look, turn away,shut your mouth, Katherine and her little mob are at five o' clock."   
"Then... EVERYBODY IN THE WATER!!!" Kurapika yelled.   
They all jumped in, avoiding their enemy. Katherine clad in an orange bikini, looked at them with disdain. She whispered someting to Claire and they all walked away.   
"I don't think she can swim.," Nina confessed, emerging out of the water.   
Busy with her backstroke, Duo didn't see a dark shadow circling around her untill it was too late. "_SHARK_!!!" She hurriedly swam away, expecting her leg to get ripped off any minute. Instead of her leg, something grabbed her by the arm. Duo fought the urge to scream.   
A face popped out of the water beside her. "What shark? It's just me!"   
Duo groaned. "Nice one, Leorio, I really panicked there."   
"Hey!" Came a shout, "There's some weird yellow sea creature down there! It— What the— _KURAPIKA_?!"   
"That was my _head_ you just stepped on!" A mass of somethingfloated to the surface. "You'e going to pay for that!!!"   
Some screams could be heard.   
***   
"Whew." Nina sighed, toweling her hair, "That was wild."   
"I heard something about a shark." Eilen came over. "And a 'sea creature.'"   
"Only the boys playing games." Boiar brushed out a strand of tangled hair. "Kurapika's head was the sea creature."   
"Duo added, "And Leorio was the shark."   
"Creepy." Eilen slung her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go."   
***   
Haven't been to a beach in a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. More Katherine coming next, and I hate what she's about to do. *shudders* 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I'm typing my butt off here.   
**Chapter Eleven**   
***   
Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday passed without much notice. The Valentine's Dance drew closer, and Katherine was getting more annoying every day.   
"Boiar, I think you're right. Katherine probably can't get a single date." Eilen leaned against the wall, waiting for her friend to find her notebook. "But would she go and try to steal someone else's?"   
"She's low enough to do that." Boiar answered, "If you ask me, she wants Kurapika."   
"Kurapika knows better. What about Leorio?"   
"Duo won't let him get near her, that's for sure."   
They walked down to the library. Passing the cafeteria, they caught a flash of pink befre the doors closed. "The cafeteria's gong to be painted pink with red and whit hearts." Boiar noted.   
"Is the dance formal?"   
"Definately not tuxedos and fancy stuff, but they do have to wear _nice_ clothes."   
"Or at least wear _something_."   
In the library, they spotted Ktherine in a corner. Eilen hid a smile. "The magazine is _Belial Woman_." (A/N: Eilen dosn't know what Belial means.)   
Boiar picked a book off the shelf She glanced down at the magazine and almost fell off the stool. Hurrying back to Eilen, she whispered, "The article is titled, 'How to Steal Someone Else's Man!'"   
***   
Kurapika slammed his locker shut. Then he saw Katherine stading in front of him. _She reminds me of Neon_, he thought, _but a lot worse_. "Hiiiiiiiiii." Katherine smiled a flirtatious smile.   
"Hello." He tucked a wisp of hair behind his ear. "What do you want?"   
She stepped closer. "I wanted to ask you a little _favor_." Katherine tilted her head up(A?N: She's short.) to meet his eyes. Then, without warning, she pressed her lips against his. Ten seconds and she let go of Kurapika. He realized with shock what had just happened. Kurapika did the only thing possible: He fled. (Probably to wash his mouth out.)   
Katherine licked her lips with satisfaction. _Step one is complete_. She turned on her heel and strolled down to the cafeteria.   
***   
"Where's Kurapika?" Nina asked,"I haven't seen him since nine in the morning."   
"Dunno," Duo replied, "He hasn't shown up in class."   
"Should we look for him?" Eilen offered, "He can't get lost this easily."   
"We meet back in half an hour, okay?" Boiar said.   
"Hey..." Someone called. A sugary, syrupy, unmistakeable voice. Katherine, of course. She stopped in front of the five. "Kurapika is as good as mine." Leaving them to ponder these words, Katherine smirked and walked on.   
"That b*tch." Leorio scowled. "All right, let's go."   
***   
East Wing: No Kurapika.   
West Wing: Negative.   
Auditorium: Zilch.   
Outside: Nobody there.   
Office: No Kurapika's in sight.   
Girl's Restrooms: Definately not.   
Where else?   
***   
Leorio peered into the boy's bathrooms. _Bingo!_ Sitting in the corner. Eyes were hidden, face buried in arms. "Kurapika?"   
"What?" There was a slicing edge to Kurapika's voice. He looked up. "Oh. Leorio."   
"Where've you been?"   
"Hiding."   
"Why?"   
"Two people."   
"Who are they?"   
"Boiar and _Katherine_." Kurapika spat out the last name hatefully.   
"What did they do?"   
"Katherine found me by my locker and kissedme on the lips."   
Leorio looked appalled. "Gross."   
Kurapika nodded. "It was disgusting. I don't think I could face Boiar after that."   
"Then what will you do?"   
Kurapika stared into the face of his friend. "I don't know."   
"Tell her."   
"_What_?!"   
"I'm dead serious." Leorio helped Kurapika to his feet. "Tell her the truth and see what happens."   
"She'll hate me after this."   
"I don't think Boiar's that type of girl."   
"Okay, okay." Kurapika splashed his face with water. "Back me up if she freaks."   
***   
"Katherine _WHAT_?! _KISSED_ you?! That _SICKO_!!!" Boiar raced off through the halls. Turning the corner, she saw her archenemy, talking and giggling with her groupies. Boiar marched over and dragged Katherine outside. "You and I have to talk."   
"About what?" Katherine asked lazily.   
"What the heck did you _do_ to Kurapika?!"   
"Nothing. It was his fault."   
"What did _he_ do?!"   
Katherine scowled, "Why do _you_ want to know? By the way, there—" 

_SMACK!!!_

"Katherine, you are _so _dead! I oughta—"   
"You oughta calm down." Kurapika dragged Boiar inside. "Leave that female dog alone."   
***   
The idea for this came from listenng to "He Loves You Not," by Dream. Heard it a million times, still can't get half the words right.   



	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**   
***   
Thursday came, and Katherine stopped her antics. The Six met in a downtown café after school. "Any way we can remember yougirls after this little epic?" Leorio asked, a smile playing on his face.   
The girls dug around in their backpacks and came up with four pictures. "I don't know if they would make it through the portal, but since they'd be with you, the pics should be fine." Boiar said, setting down her cup of tea.   
"Thanks."   
"Maybe we should sign them?" Eilen suggested.   
"Sure." Kurapika sipped from his mug of coffee.   
"So you'll be leaving tomorrow." Nina said. "Hey, we'll have to get photos of you."   
"The camera loves me!" Leorio grinned.   
Duo handed the gel pen back to Eilen. "Does it _have_ to be _exactly_ midnight?"   
"Yeah, right when the clock strikes, Boiar answered, "That's when the portal opens. When the twelth chime pades away, the porrtal closes."   
"So, no matter where you are, if you travel fast enough, you can get through?" Kurapika asked.   
"Mrs. Miller says that's true."   
"What about, like, _aliens_ who are traveling at the speed of ligt in outer space?" Nina inquired.   
"If their in their right time, they can keep going."   
They rose from their seats. Leorio turned his head to watch as a pretty girl passed. Duo noticed and grabbed. "Let's go, Lover Boy!"   
***   
That was pointless. Next chapter will be the last chapter. I hope my muse will be back by then. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**   
***   
On Friday, the halls were buzzing with excitement. Students couldn't stop talking about the dance that evening.   
***   
Around eight o' clock, the six met at the entrance of the school: Boiar and Kurapika, Duo and Leorio, Eilen and Brian. "Pictures first!" Eilen held up her camera. Duo in a white blouse and light blue skirt, and Leorio in black. Kurapika and Boiar both wearing dark blue.   
"How about you and Brian?" Boiar took the camera from Eilen. Brian was dressed in gray, and Eilen in sky blue.   
Going inside, they saw Katherine, decked out in hot pink... and no date. She frowned, spotting them. "Wallflower." Boiar murmured as she passed.   
Without warning, the lights went off. Duo tripped over someone's foot. Leorio's arm snaked around her to save her from the rock hard floor. Pink hearts swirled on the floor and raced across the walls, as music came on through the sound system. The crowd cheered.   
The three couples were swept up in the excitement. "Hey, Duo's dancing lessons really paid off." Boiar noted, watching the two.   
"Can't say the same for Leorio." Kurapika saw Duo wince as Leorio accidentally stepped on her toe.   
A few minutes later, Kurapika felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Leorio. "Would you like to switch partners? I think Duo's feet need a break."   
Kurapika nodded, and went off with Duo. "Leorio," Boiar said teasingly, "It's not about dancing. You're trying to find out more about Diana, aren't you?"   
Leorio blushed. "Yeah."   
"Then is Kurapika...?"   
"Same."   
"What do you want to know about Duo?"   
"What does she say about me?"   
"At her tone of voice,her eyes, her words, she is totally, absolutely in love with you. Duo can go on for hours about how great you are. A few other things too, but I can't tell you."   
"Please?"   
"Nope."   
***   
"He said that?"   
"Head over heels."   
"Y'know, Boiar said... Oh..."   
"What was it?" Kurapika looked at Duo curiously.   
"Never mind, I'm not supposed to tell..."   
"_Duo_..." A warning voice came up behind her: Boiar with a mock glare. It was quickly replaced by a smile, "I'm here to return Leorio."   
"Here's your Kurapika." Duo pushed him forward. Kurapika raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
"Just a girl thing." Boiar informed him. A slow song came on.   
***   
_Eleven fifteen_. "We should leave." Kurapika said. He and Boiar escaped the cafeteria.   
"Did you bring all your stuff?" She asked, nearing the door to the tower.   
"Yeah, I hid it in here," He answered, disappearing into a nearby restroom. A few minutes later, Kurapika came out, in his own clothes with his bag slung over a shoulder.   
Trying the door, Goiar announced, "It's locked. Can you kick?"   
"Yeah, but—"   
"I know, it's bad. But desperate situations call for desperate measures. On the count of three: One, two, _three_!!!"   
They crashed through the door. "Ouch." Kurapika rubbed his sore backside. "Okay, let's go."   
Running up the spiraling stairs, ten minutes later, the two found the night air in their faces. "We have thirty minutes." said Boiar cunsulting her wathc. Strains of music floated up to them.   
Grinning, Kurapika bowed, "May I have this dance?"   
Boiar caught on immediately. She curtsied, "I'd be charmed."   
***   
He kissed her on the lips. She seemed surprised. "What is it?" Kurapika asked.   
"Nothing... You just didn't really seem like the romantic type."   
"No?"   
"Not exactly..." She smiled. "I think it's getting kind of late. Shall we call Duo and Leorio?"   
+Bip+"Hello? Leorio?"   
*Kurapika, is it time _already_?*   
"Give her a kiss, then get up here."   
They heard the sound of lips and a giggle. *Okay. What about Eilen and Brian?*   
"What are they doing?"   
*They're lost... In each other's eyes...*   
"Then leave them be."   
*All right, we be there in a few minutes.*+Bip+   
***   
Duo and Leorio reached the entrance to the tower, and found it in splinters. "_WHAT THE HELL_?!" They both exclaimed,looking at each other. "Oh well, let's just go!"   
"It's so dark outside." Duo breathed, when they reached the end. True, clouds had moved over, and the stars and moon had faded.   
"Leorio, are you ready?" Kurapika asked anxiously.   
"Yeah," Leorio tried to keep calm.   
All of a sudden, a loud chiming interrupted the silence. "It's time." Kurapika and Leorio stood at the edge of the enormous tower. "Ready?" Leorio looked down at the long drop and gulped. The second chime came. Kurapika and Leorio leaped from the clock tower into a swirling wind, and then they were out of sight.   
Duo leaned over. "Did they get there? Hello?!" She called down. "I'd better go see whether it woked." Duo dashed down the stairs, leaving Boiar at the top.   
Somehow, Boiar, Eilen, Nina, and Diana knew that Kurapika and Leorio had made it.   
***   
**Princess Floréa: **Well, that was a _nice_ ending.   
**Voice:** I'm _hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooome_!!!   
**Princess Floréa:** Floraleon's back!!! (She's the muse)   
**Floraleon:** And look what I got! *hold up a doll* It's a Chibi-Kurapika-sama!!! With wings, too!!!   
**Princess Floréa:** *looks at it* Wow, it's so cute!!! *gets smacked by the doll*   
**Floraleon:** I forgot, he doesn't like to be called cute. Kurapika-sama can talk, too!!!   
**Kurapika-sama:** Don't call me cute.   
**Princess Floréa:** (To herself) Great. Another muse. One was enough... but another one?(To Floraleon) Okay, but what are we going to write next?   
**Kurapika-sama:** Angels, of course!   
**Princess Floréa:** Brilliant!!! *glomps Kurapika-sama*   
**Kurapika-sama: **Ooof.   
(A/N: Floraleon is a Unicorn.) 


	14. Character Guide

**Character Guide**   
***   
We all know Kurapika and Leorio, but what about the others?   
***   
**Name: **Boiar *The 'r' is silent*   
**Hair Color: **Black   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Appears: **Chapter 1   
**Quickie Bio: **The HxH fanatic in this story. She is a genius, artist, and martial artist mixed up in one. Head over heels for Kurapika.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **0% 

**Name: **Eilen *pronounced the same as Eileen*   
**Hair Color: **Black   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Appears: **Chapter 1   
**Quickie Bio: **She is very religious, and won't even say the word 'Devil.' Too good for her own good, if you know what I mean.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **0% 

**Name: **Nina   
**Hair Color: **Black   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Appears: **Chapter 1   
**Quickie Bio: **She has a bit of sass in her, but Killua can do better.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **0% 

**Name: **Diana, aka Duo   
**Hair Color: **Blond   
**Eye Color: **Blue   
**Appears: **Chapter 1   
**Quickie Bio: **I won't say what I have in mind right now, for fear of being condemned by a certain someone. She likes Leorio, big time.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **100% 

**Name: **Katherine   
**Hair Color: **Dirty Blond   
**Eye Color: **Hazel   
**Appears: **Chapter 2   
**Quickie Bio: **A b*tch. End of story.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **0% 

**Name: **Claire   
**Hair Color: **Blond   
**Eye Color: **Blue   
**Appears: **Chapter 6   
**Quickie Bio: **Katherine's #1 groupie. (I have nothing against blondes.)   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **0% 

**Name: **Daniel   
**Hair Color: **Black   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Appears: **Chapter 6   
**Quickie Bio: **Stupid, yet smart. Got braces and had to eat baby food for a week.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **0% 

**Name: **Jack   
**Hair Color: **Black   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Appears: **Chapter 6   
**Quickie Bio: **A total JERK.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **0% 

**Name: **Jésus *Pronounced Hay-soos*   
**Hair Color: **Bladk   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Appears: **Chapter 6   
**Quickie Bio: **A Mexican dude who just happens to be friends with a jerk.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **0% 

**Name: **Pablo   
**Hair Color: **Black   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Appears: **Chapter 6   
**Quickie Bio: **A Mexican guy that hits on every girl he sees. (I have nothing against Mexicans, OK?)   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word:** 100%, but only in Spanish 

**Name: **Adrian   
**Hair Color: **Brown/ Blond   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Appears: **Chapter 8   
**Quickie Bio: **A Star Wars freak. Enough said.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **75% 

**Name: **Seth   
**Hair Color: **Black with gold streaks   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Mentioned: **Chapter 9   
**Quickie Bio: **A total I. D. I. O. T.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **100% 

**Name: **Brian   
**Hair Color: **Black   
**Eye Color: **Brown   
**Appears: **Chapter 13   
**Quickie Bio: **Eilen's date. Other thatn that, not important.   
**Tendency to Say a Cuss Word: **0% 

**And the teachers? They don't really matter, do they? Of couse, they were just props.**


End file.
